Contos de um caderno
by flor do deserto
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha são reporteres e precisam provar que a temida mansão Wecoby não é assombrada. Mas para provarem isso eles precisarão passar a noite nela, e precisarão de testemunhas... É, sobrou para Shippou e Kagome. REPOSTADA


Nota: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem. Mais a estória sim.

Nota ²: Nesta fic. Inuyasha, Shippou e Sesshoumaru são totalmente humanos.

Nota ³: Nina Wecoby e sua família não me pertencem, pertencem a Ádrya-san (ou dreime).

_Já perceberam que é em momentos de tédio que saem as maiores maluquices da nossa cabeça?_

Contos de um caderno.

_Eu não entendo porque Shippou e eu fomos arrastados juntos! – reclamou Kagome pela décima vez, sentada no banco de trás do conversível vermelho.

_Eu e o baka do meu meio-irmão, fomos incumbidos de fazer uma matéria sobre a velha e abandonada mansão Wecoby. – respondeu Inuyasha que checava um mapa, sentado no banco do carona.

_A Mansão Wecoby? – espantou-se Shippou sentado ao lado de Kagome – É a mansão mal assombrada!

_Essa é a nossa tarefa. – intrometeu-se Sesshoumaru, que dirigia o conversível – Provar que a mansão não é assombrada.

_Mais é! – afirmaram Kagome e Shippou.

_Parem de reclamar. – Inuyasha girou os olhos.

_Mais você ainda não respondeu por que nós dois tivemos que vir junto. – disse Shippou.

_Testemunhas. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

_E porque vocês não trouxeram o Miroku? – indagou Kagome.

_Ou a Sango? – falou Shippou.

_Eu não gosto daquele pervertido. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

_E a Sango esta viajando. – respondeu Inuyasha.

_E que tal o Kohaku? – sugeriu Kagome.

_Viajou com a Sango. – respondeu Inuyasha.

_E a Rin? – insistiu Shippou.

_Ela é uma criança. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

_E eu sou o que? \o/ – gritou indignado.

_Chegamos. – informou Sesshoumaru parando o conversível.

Kagome e Shippou olharam pela janela, a mansão Wecoby era enorme, estava caindo aos pedaços e as janelas do segundo andar não paravam de bater com o vento, enquanto os galhos secos das árvores ao redor se assemelhavam á ossudos braços de bruxas, feias, prontas para capturar o primeiro que passasse. No céu carregado de nuvens obesas, prontas para fazer uma tempestade, a lua cheia parecia estar costurada. Lembrava um assustador e fantasmagórico cenário de filme de terror.

_Ai... – arrepiou-se Kagome – Só falta o lobo uivando. – Shippou concordou.

Veio o uivo aterrorizante de um lobo, e os dois ficaram brancos de medo.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru foram os primeiros a descer, no entanto Shippou e Kagome permaneceram dentro do conversível.

_Vamos logo vocês dois! – exclamou Inuyasha puxando os dois para fora do conversível e os arrastando pelo terreno abandonado da mansão Wecoby, ou como era mais conhecida a "mansão assombrada".

_Com a reportagem, provaremos de uma vez por todas, que a velha mansão Wecoby, não é assombrada. – comentou Sesshoumaru.

_Ótimo! – Kagome bateu as palmas das mãos de forma animada – Shippou e eu já fomos testemunhas de que vocês vieram até aqui, e agora vamos voltar para o carro e dormir lá!

_Isso! – concordou Shippou.

Mal os dois se viraram e Inuyasha os puxou pelas golas das camisas para dentro da mansão. Então Sesshoumaru trancou a porta com uma grossa corrente e um enorme cadeado com relógio que marcava 19h00min.

_O que é isso? – indagou Kagome.

_É uma tranca especial. – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Que está programada para abrir apenas amanha de manha.

Inuyasha tirou uma foto da tranca – Para provar que passamos a noite aqui.

Shippou e Kagome encararam-se com olhos arregalados, e então simplesmente avançaram contra a porta tentando arrancar a tranca ou simplesmente derrubar a porta, tudo enquanto gritavam por socorro. Momentos depois os dois pararam de gritar, cansados e ofegantes. Escorregaram pela porta até se sentarem no chão.

Shippou ergueu os olhos com um sorriso amarelo – Foi só pra testar a tranca.

Inuyasha o encarou desconfiado.

_Kagome, você e Shippou arrumem um lugar para comermos. – Sesshoumaru jogou no colo de Kagome uma cesta de piquenique. – Eu e o Inuyasha vamos vasculhar a casa.

_E temos escolha? – perguntou Kagome já se levantando e ajeitando a sua saia verde escura.

_Não. – respondeu Inuyasha.

_Então vamos Shippou. – chamou, o pequenino pulou em seu ombro e juntos eles seguiram na direção oposta a que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha seguiram.

Eles chegaram a uma escura sala onde havia uma estante repleta de livros, uma lareira com velas em cima, e uma mesa com quatro fantasmagóricas figuras brancas sentadas ao redor, Kagome e Shippou arregalaram os olhos, a repentina luz de um relâmpago invadiu o ambiente e um trovão irrompeu o silêncio.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH – gritaram os dois saindo correndo da sala.

*.*.*.*

Em outro cômodo Inuyasha parou de tirar fotografias – Ouviu alguma coisa?

Antes que Sesshoumaru tivesse chance de responder, Kagome e Shippou invadiram o local e agarraram-se a Inuyasha.

_O que houve? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

_Fan-fan-fantasmas! – gaguejou Kagome.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se entre olharam.

_Onde? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Tremulo Shippou apontou para o corredor na direção da qual eles vieram – L-lá! – gaguejou.

Sesshoumaru foi à frente, sendo seguido por Inuyasha, com Kagome e Shippou de tira-colo. Ao chegar ao cômodo indicado Sesshoumaru tirou do bolso uma pequena lanterninha cinza, do tamanho de um chaveiro, e a ligou, aquela casa já havia sido privada de luz elétrica há décadas!

A luz da lanterna iluminou parcialmente o local, nada havia naquele cômodo além de poeira, uma estante velha com livros mofados, uma lareira com algumas velas em cima, e uma mesa, com quatro cadeiras ao redor, todas cobertas por lençóis brancos.

Inuyasha girou os olhos – Não são fantasmas! São apenas cadeiras velhas cobertas por mantas de proteção!

_É mesmo. – Kagome riu nervosa – São só mantas de proteção.

_É! Agora me larguem!

Lentamente Kagome e Shippou se desprenderam de Inuyasha.

_E já que acharam uma mesa, arrumem para comermos. – falou Sesshoumaru recolhendo a cesta de piquenique que os dois haviam abandonado no chão e entregando a Shippou. – Tome aqui, Kagome. – E entregou a lanterna a Kagome.

_Essa cesta é maior que eu! – reclamou Shippou tentando se equilibrar com a cesta de piquenique, mas Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha pouco se importaram, e foram embora.

_Me da aqui Shippou. – falou Kagome pegando a cesta das mãos de Shippou. – Bem, já que achamos à mesa, e não tem fantasma nem um, vamos comer. – Kagome se sentou à mesa e pegou um sanduíche de dentro da cesta o oferecendo a Shippou.

_Ta certo Kagome. – concordou Shippou se sentando em cima da mesa, já que era muito baixo para sentar em uma das cadeiras, e pegando o sanduíche que Kagome lhe oferecia.

_Esta bom, não é? – perguntou de boca cheia.

_Muito. – respondeu Shippou, foi quando uma das pontas do lençol branco que cobria a mesa ergueu-se e limpou os farelos de pão que havia ao redor da boca de Shippou. – Obrigado. – agradeceu.

_Ei, que truque legal Shippou! – falou Kagome.

_T-truque! – gaguejou arregalando os olhos.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH – os dois gritaram novamente pulando para longe da mesa e correndo na direção oposta a porta, e então bateram na estante velha e todos os livros caíram em cima deles.

_O que foi agora? – perguntou Inuyasha aparecendo na porta com uma lanterna vermelha na mão.

As cabeças de Kagome e Shippou surgiram no meio dos livros – FANTASMA! – gritaram.

_São apenas mantas de proteção. – falou Sesshoumaru surgindo atrás de Inuyasha e entrando no cômodo com uma lanterna azul na mão – Fantasmas não existem.

_Mas... Mas... – falavam os dois.

_O que é isso? – Sesshoumaru se abaixou e pegou do chão um caderno rosa com capa de veludo – Segredos e Mistérios sobre a mansão Wecoby. Por Nina Wecoby. – Leu a inscrição da capa.

_Wecoby? – repetiu Inuyasha se aproximando.

_Deve ter sido a ultima dona da mansão. – respondeu Sesshoumaru abrindo o caderno na primeira pagina enquanto Shippou e Kagome se levantavam.

_E o que está escrito? – perguntou Shippou pulando novamente no ombro de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru fez som de limpar a garganta, colocou a luz da lanterna sobre o caderno e começou a ler:

_Introdução._

_Aqui que__m vos fala é Nina Wecoby, e primeiramente quero informar que aquele que ler este caderno, saberá de fato a verdade, sobre as assombrações que perturbam a mansão Wecoby. _

_Assombrações? – interrompeu Kagome assustada.

_Sh! – fez Inuyasha – Continue logo a ler idiota!

Sesshoumaru ignorou a ofensa e retomou a leitura:

_O primeiro caso: A corrente de ar._

_Primeiramente, falarei que tudo que citarei neste __caderno, acontece somente à noite..._

Os corações de Kagome e Shippou dispararam! À noite!

_O primeiro caso sobrenatural que citarei, é a corrente gélida que costuma açoitar a todos aqueles, que ousam __irromper a sala de jantar, depois do cair do anoitecer. E preste atenção, querido leitor ou leitora, não importa se a noite esta quente ou fria, ou se a janela esta aberta ou fechada, a corrente de ar lhe açoitará._

_Besteira! – interrompeu Inuyasha.

Mais veio a corrente de ar, e açoitou as costas de Kagome e Shippou, congelando as espinhas de ambos, que automaticamente ficaram eretos, tremendo e batendo os dentes.

_O que é que deu em vocês? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Acho que estão com frio. – Sesshoumaru fechou o caderno e se dirigiu a lareira, tirando uma caixa de fósforos do bolso para acendê-la. – Venham aqui.

Os dois prontamente o obedeceram e se sentaram próximos à lareira agora acesa. Sesshoumaru abriu o caderno novamente:

_O segundo caso: O monstro da lareira._

_Mais atenção, quando for atingido__ pela corrente de ar, não acenda a lareira, pois é nela que vive o monstro da lareira, como eu assim o denominei..._

_Monstro da lareira? – Kagome virou-se para Sesshoumaru, sentada no chão próxima à lareira.

_É o que diz aqui. – Sesshoumaru se sentou em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa.

_Besteira! – repetiu Inuyasha, então pegou o caderno das mãos de Sesshoumaru – Acho que essa Nina Wecoby era louca, isso sim!

_É... – falou Shippou, aquecendo suas pequenas mãozinhas próximas ao fogo – Afinal quem é que já ouviu falar em um monstro na lareira?

_Louca ou não. – Sesshoumaru pegou o caderno de volta – O que ela diz me parece interessante.

_Horripilante você quer dizer! – corrigiu Kagome.

E foi então que o fogo que aquecia a lareira tomou a forma de um rosto de monstro que dava pequenos grunhidos.

_AAAAAAAHHHHH. – gritou o pequenino pulando em Kagome.

_O que houve Shippou? – pergunto confusa já que não estava olhando para a lareira.

_Tem um monstro na lareira! – exclamou assustado balançando o dedo na direção das chamas.

_Onde? – Kagome olhou para a lareira, nada além das chamas normais.

_Não tem monstro nem um, seu pirralho! – exclamou Inuyasha dando um cascudo em Shippou.

_Mais... Mais... – falava com cara de choro.

Sesshoumaru reabriu o caderno e recomeçou a leitura:

_O terceiro caso: As velas assombradas._

_E cuidado, aqui lhe__ vai um alerta: Caso falte luz, evite usar velas, pois elas também são assombradas. Elas costumam flutuar quando acesas, e às vezes até mesmo desaparecem em pleno ar._

Então as luzes das lanternas se apagaram.

_AAAAHHHH – foi à vez de Kagome gritar.

_Calma! – disse Inuyasha – Tem umas velas aqui em cima da lareira sua escandalosa!

Ele pegou a caixa de fósforos que Sesshoumaru havia deixado em cima da mesa e se aproximou da lareira, acendeu a primeira vela e a entregou a Kagome, que entregou a Shippou que passou a frente.

_Uma. – contava o garoto, outra vela lhe foi entregue, ele a passou – Duas. – outra vela, que ele também passou a frente – Três. – E mais uma – Quatro – e outra – Cinco – E mais uma – Seis. – então ele se deu conta – Seis?

E ao olhar para as velas lá estavam as seis flutuando em pleno ar.

_E-ei o-olhem isso! – gaguejou.

_Olhem o que Shippou? – perguntou Kagome com uma vela em mão.

_As v-v-velas elas... – e as velas sumiram. – Mais estavam aqui e...

_Já chega disso. – Sesshoumaru se levantou com o caderno em mãos – Eu e Inuyasha vamos lá em cima ver em que condição está os quartos, vocês dois ficam aqui? – ele pegou uma vela que Inuyasha lhe estendia.

_Ficamos. – respondeu Kagome sem dar chance a Shippou.

Sesshoumaru concordou e saiu junto com Inuyasha.

_Kagome eu juro que vi um monstro na lareira! – afirmou Shippou.

_Calma Shippou. – Kagome o colocou no chão – Você deve ter ficado assustado com a história do Sesshoumaru.

_É... – Shippou coçou a cabeça nervoso – Acho que sim.

_Mais venha. – ela se levantou vamos arrumar os livros que deixamos cair.

Ta bem. – E lá estava o rosto monstruoso mais uma vez, marcado no fogo – AAAAHHH Kagome olha! Olha!

Os olhos de Kagome cravaram-se na figura de fogo. – AAAAAAAHHHH! – gritou pegando o garoto no colo e saindo correndo daquela sala.

Juntos atravessaram o salão que havia logo após a sala em que antes se encontravam, e invadiram a sala seguinte praticamente derrubando a porta, e depois a fechando e trancando com uma cadeira.

_Acha que estamos a salvo aqui, Kagome? – perguntou um tremulo Shippou que ainda estava no colo de Kagome.

Kagome olhou em volta, embora a sala estivesse às escuras, iluminada apenas pelo luar, Kagome pode identificar em meio à penumbra uma poltrona com uma mesinha ao seu lado, ambas perto d janela. Forçando um pouco mais a vista percebeu que na poltrona havia um bordado ainda por terminar, logo ao lado havia e na mesinha uma cesta contendo agulha, linha, alguns novelos de lã e agulhas de tricô.  
>Depois percebeu que naquele cômodo também havia matérias de pintura, e em uma outra poltrona, que estava no canto oposto à primeira, um violino estava abandonado, a mercê da poeira, também havia uma lareira, nessa hora ela estremeceu, mas acalmou-se convencendo de que desde que não acedessem à lareira, estaria tudo bem.<p>

Por ultimo ela percebeu o espelho.

Era um espelho simples de formato redondo com uma moldura muito bem trabalhada, e parecia ser feito de ouro, embora que também estivesse envolvido em poeira.

_Acho que é seguro sim. – respondeu colocando Shippou no chão – Desde que não acendamos a lareira.

*.*.*.*

_Este quarto aqui deve servi para aqueles dois. – disse Inuyasha olhando para dentro de um quarto, cuja mobília estava sendo corroída pelo tempo e que continha uma cama de casal.

_De acordo. – respondeu Sesshoumaru vindo pelo corredor – Eu olhei outros três quartos e vi que estão em um estado não muito bom, tem muitos fungos e poeira, mas pode dormir neles ou então – fez um aceno com a cabeça para a porta do quarto em frente – Dormir neste aqui, que tem duas camas.

_Suponho que terei que dividir o quarto com você.

_Não dormirei junto ao fungo por um capricho seu _irmãozinho._ – respondeu-lhe entrando.

_Que seja então. – deu de ombros entrando no quarto também – E então, vai ler mais alguma coisa?

_Sim. – respondeu abrindo o caderno.

_O quarto caso: O espelho da sala de artes. _

_No primeiro andar a uma sala onde você, caro leitor, encontrará diversos materiais de artes, mas também encontrará um espelho... Neste espelho, me acredito, reside um espírito maligno._

_Só falta ela dizer que todas as noites ela ia até o espelho para perguntar se existe alguém mais louca do que ela. – zombou Inuyasha.

_Não me interrompa estúpido! – ralhou Sesshoumaru.

_Pois todas as noites, depois do por do sol aquele espelho passa a refletir uma forma maligna de quem quer que esteja a sua frente, e o pior é que este reflexo ganha vida e tenta puxa-la para dentro do espelho._

_Mas eu nunca soube o que, de fato, acontece quando a pessoa é levada para dentro do espelho, porque eu, ou meu marido e meus filhos, nunca nos atrevemos a ficar uma vez para saber._

_Covardes. - disse Inuyasha.

_Lembro-me que certa vez minha filha Bruna, tentou quebrar o espelho com uma vassoura, mas meu outro filho, Pablo, a impediu, alegando de que ela teria sete anos de azar, e ele também por ser seu irmão gêmeo._

*.*.*.*

_Olhe só o estado dos meus cabelos Shippou. – reclamou Kagome tentando arrumar os cabelos em frente ao espelho.

_Eu não estou nem a para os meus cabelos – suspirou o pequeno garoto, sentado no chão logo atrás de Kagome – Desde que eu saia com vida daqui.

_Eu também Shippou. – respondeu Kagome virando-se para ele, mas seu reflexo não a imitou – Só quero ter certeza de que não falta nem um pedaço meu.

_É... Acho que... – parou bruscamente ao deparar-se com o reflexo de Kagome, que o encarava diretamente.

_O que foi Shippou? – perguntou Kagome.

Ele apontou e gesticulou desesperadamente em direção ao espelho, pois a voz havia sumido de sua garganta.

_O espelho? – indagou virando-se para o mesmo que rapidamente tratou de imitá-la. – O que tem?

_O-o-o-o-o... – tentava falar.

_Está se sentindo bem, Shippou? – indagou preocupada virando-se para ele novamente.

As costas de Kagome o reflexo voltou a encarar Shippou, e sorriu deixando a mostra seus caninos pontiagudos, fazendo o pequeno arregalar os olhos, apavorado.

O reflexo fechou os olhos e passou a mão nos cabelos, que instantaneamente cresceram juntamente com suas unhas, e quando voltou a fita-lo seus olhos eram vermelho e seu sorriso maligno.

_Shippou você esta ficando pálido. – disse Kagome preocupada, aproximando-se um passo.

A figura colocou as mãos para fora do espelho e apoiou-se na moldura do mesmo, logo em seguida puxando-se para fora.

Aterrorizado, Shippou arrastou-se de costas para longe do espelho usando os pés e as mãos.

Agora a figura já estava com metade do corpo para fora do espelho, e estendia os braços para pegar Kagome, felizmente ela se abaixou.

_Shippou o que você tem? – perguntou preocupada colocando a mão na testa do menino – Você está soando frio.

_KAGOME OLHA! – gritou ao finalmente conseguir encontra sua voz.

E ao virar-se Kagome viu a horripilante imagem de uma "outra Kagome" arrastando-se para fora do espelho.

_Santa Maria, é o capeta! – gritou apanhando Shippou e saindo correndo daquela sala, abrindo um enorme buraco na porta, corroída de cupins.

Como um raio ela atravessou o salão novamente, mas desta vez subiu ao segundo andar que era para onde Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru haviam ido. E só parou de correr quando deram de frente com Inuyasha e caíram por cima dele.

_Saiam de cima de mim seus idiotas! – esbravejou.

_Desculpa Inuyasha. – disse Kagome levantando-se juntamente com Shippou, e logo em seguida olhando para trás – Eu acho que na nos seguiu.

_É. – concordou o pequeno.

_Do que estão falando? – perguntou impaciente – Deixa, não importa, Sesshoumaru e eu achamos dois quartos.

_Só dois? – falou Shippou – Nessa casa enorme?

_Foram os primeiros que encontramos. – deu de ombros – Mais se quiserem vocês podem ir ver os outros.

Kagome e Shippou esticaram o pescoço, o corredor parecia não ter fim, além de que era escuro e assustador, e eles não haviam trazido nem uma vela.

_Não obrigado. – responderam juntos.

_Vocês vão ficar no quarto que tem uma cama de casal, Sesshoumaru e eu no quarto da frente onde tem duas camas, entenderam?

_Sim. – responderam os dois.

_O quarto de vocês é aquele ali. – e apontou para uma das portas.

Mais uma vez os dois concordaram, e entraram.

_Droga Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha entrou no quarto em frente – Quando aceitei fazer essa reportagem achei que teria mais emoção! – exclamou – Até agora tudo que vimos foi um amontoado de mofo e poeira.

_Quieto, deixe-me ler o resto, seu baka!

Inuyasha aquietou-se, estava curioso, sobre o que mais a lunática Sra. Wecoby havia escrito.

_O __quinto caso: Fantasmas de baixo da cama._

_Agora deixemos o assunto __o espelho assombrado de lado, e passemos para outra assombração que também ocorre na mansão Wecoby. Em especial no meu quarto._

Sesshoumaru estava concentrado em sua leitura, e não viu quando o candelabro com três velas, que repousava a seu lado saiu voando, Inuyasha tentou agarra-lo, mais ele voou mais alto, teve que dar alguns pulos para alcançá-lo.

_Idiota, você não quer ouvir? – falou Sesshoumaru.

_Feh, mais é claro que quero imbecil! – respondeu colocando o candelabro no lugar.

_Então não tire minha luz! – baixou os olhos para voltar a ler.

_Alguns dos espíritos perturbados, que nesta __casa residem, gostam de esconder-se debaixo da cama, mais como nem um de meus filhos até hoje nunca reclamou disso, eu suspeito que os espíritos prefiram se esconder em baixo de camas de casal, já que meu quarto é o único com uma dessas, eu e meu marido somos os únicos a sentir os efeitos de tal fato..._

_Acho que ela está falando sobre o quarto em que Kagome e Shippou estão dormindo. –interrompeu Inuyasha.

_Ainda bem, que eles, não estão aqui para ouvir isto.

_Tenho de concordar. – respondeu Inuyasha.

Outra vez Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos para o caderno:

_E em mais nem__ um dos quartos tal fato se repete, sim eu tenho certeza, eles preferem camas de casal._

_O fato é: Quando alguém se deita para dormir na cama de casal, os espíritos que se escondem de baixo dela, saem para judiar daqueles que se deitaram._

*.*.*.*

_Shippou. – Kagome sussurrou amedrontada, coberta até o nariz – Você ouviu alguma coisa?

_Não. – Shippou sussurrou a resposta – E você?

_Ainda não.

Mais então, vieram os gemidos e sons de correntes, automaticamente Shippou e Kagome tremiam de medo, e de baixo da cama saíram quatro figuras de branco com sorrisos sádicos, em suas faces horripilantes.

_S-s-shippou. – gaguejou Kagome.

_K-k-kagome. – Shippou gaguejou de volta.

As figuras sobrenaturais se espalharam ao redor da cama, e cada uma agarrou uma ponta do colchão, e então lançaram Shippou e Kagome para o alto, que gritaram, quando os dois voltaram a cair no colchão foram novamente lançados, e antes que eles caíssem novamente às quatro assombrações retiraram o colchão. E Shippou e Kagome caíram direto, abrindo um buraco no chão e caindo ambos num sofá velho e empoeirado, em uma sala do primeiro andar, cuja parede era repleta de cabeças de animais empalhados nas paredes. A sala era parcialmente iluminada pela luz da lua cheia, que invadia o ambiente através da enorme janela logo atrás deles.

*.*.*.*

_ Você ouviu? – perguntou Inuyasha, achando ter ouvido gritos.

Sesshoumaru parou de ler – O que?

_Nada. Eu devo ter imaginado.

Sesshoumaru concordou e voltou a ler:

_O __sexto caso: Cabeças de animais._

_E acredite, eles nunca se cansam, mais caso você consiga escapar, não vá para a sala das cabeças de animais empal__hadas, pois ao toque da meia noite, elas ganham vida,por três minutos inteiros, sei bem que parece pouco, mais acredite, em três minutos elas podem fazer muita coisa, pois saem voando atrás de quem quer que esteja no cômodo, em especial a cabeça de rinoceronte. _

_Meia noite? – repetiu Inuyasha.

_Exato. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha puxou o pulso de Sesshoumaru para ver que horas eram no relógio do mesmo – Ou seja, estão ganhando vida nesse exato momento.

Sesshoumaru puxou o pulso para si, e checou a hora. – Não. – corrigiu – Ganharão vida em exatos três minutos.

*.*.*.*

_Credo, olha só quantas cabeças de animais. – comentou Kagome, olhando para uma cabeça de leão – Eu acho que é maldade matar e decapitar os animais.

_Eu também. – Concordou Shippou.

_Mas sabe o que é maldade mesmo?

_O que?

_Nos jogarem nesse sofá duro! – Kagome estalou as costas – Ai!

_Você tem razão. – Shippou também estalou as costas.

Então, a cabeça de leão que havia na parede rugiu, os dois pularam de susto.

_Está vivo! – exclamou Kagome.

_Todos estão! – disse Shippou quando todas as cabeças começaram a se mover e a fazer sons.

_Credo! – exclamou Kagome – Pode ser maldade mais eu os prefiro como estavam antes!

Uma cabeça de rinoceronte bufou e saiu voando da parede.

_AAAAHH – gritaram os dois correndo para lados diferentes.

A cabeça de rinoceronte começou a perseguir Shippou.

_Socorro! – gritava correndo de um lado para o outro.

_Esconda-se Shippou, rápido! – gritou Kagome correndo para trás de uma cortina cor de rosa.

Shippou exasperado correu na direção de uma estante com livros que girou, e tirou o garoto da sala.

Agora era meia noite e três, o silencio voltou a reinar no cômodo.

_Shippou? – chamou Kagome estranhando o silêncio. – Shippou? – chamou mais uma vez, recuando um passo, e tombando de costas com algo – Shippou é você? – mais ao se virar o que encontrou ao invés de Shippou foi um esqueleto.

*.*.*.*

_Uma nota para o caro leitor._

_Mesmo que, Eu, meu marido, e meus filhos, s__aibamos perfeitamente do perigo de entrar na sala das cabeças de animais empalhadas, na meia noite, eu não pude deixar de cogitar a hipótese de que por ventura, alguém vá acidentalmente parar naquela exata sala naquela exata hora. E, praticamente, obriguei meu marido, Miguel Wecoby, a construir uma passagem secreta na sala, e disfarça-la como uma simples estante de livros._

_Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! – Kagome invadiu o quarto, arfante e pálida como cera.

_Acalme-se Kagome. – disse Sesshoumaru fechando o caderno – Está branca como se houvesse visto um fantasma.

_Eu vi coisa pior! – exclamou. – E o Shippou sumiu!

_Não precisa ficar assim, sabe como ele é, você deve ter pegado no sono e ele saiu para procurar algo que beber ou comer ou sei lá. – falou Inuyasha. – Agora volte para o seu quarto e você vai ver que ele logo volta.

_Não! – ela agarrou a Inuyasha pela camisa preta – Nós não dormimos porque estávamos muito apavorados para isso! – o sacudiu – E então vieram àquelas coisas brancas e depois as cabeças de animais e aí... Ele sumiu!

Sesshoumaru levantou-se com o candelabro em uma mão e o caderno na outra – Inuyasha, ela está muito agitada, vamos dar uma olhada.

Inuyasha concordou – Kagome, onde fica a sala das cabeças empalhadas?

_Eu sei onde é. – respondeu largando-se de Inuyasha. – Mas tenho medo de voltar para lá.

_Deixe disso! – Inuyasha se pos a seguir Sesshoumaru – Já passou da meia noite.

_O que você quer dizer com "já passou da meia noite"? – perguntou, mais não ouve resposta – Inuyasha! – outra vez não ouve resposta, e agora a luz do candelabro de Sesshoumaru estava se esgotando – Me esperem! – gritou correndo para alcançá-los, se recusando a ficar só e no escuro.

Agarrou-se ao braço de Inuyasha assim que conseguiu. – E então? – perguntou ele.

_Fica bem em baixo do quarto que você deixou a mim e ao Shippou – respondeu – E por falar naquele quarto...

_É aqui. – interrompeu Sesshoumaru, entrando na dita sala.

Ele aproximou-se das cabeças de animais, penduradas na parede, e iluminou seus rostos com o candelabro.

_Me parecem normais. – comentou, e girou-nos próprios calcanhares para iluminar o resto da sala – E a sala me parece em ordem.

Assim que conseguiu se soltar de Kagome, Inuyasha foi diretamente para a estante de livros, e subiu numa escada.

_Que é que vai fazer Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome.

_Se o Shippou sumiu, ele deve ter passado, pela passagem secreta – e começou a lançar alguns livros lá do alto – Se é que ela existe.

_Cuidado! – gritou desviando-se de um ou dois livros – E pra que está jogando os livros?

_Você não vê filmes, não? – ele parou de jogar os livros.

_Como assim?

_Nos filmes, sempre que há uma passagem secreta dessas, ela é ativada quando se puxa um livro especial. – e voltou a sua tarefa de jogar livros.

_Eu vou ler, mas um trecho do caderno de nossa "querida amiga" Nina Wecoby, e vê se ela nos diz com abrir a passagem secreta. – disse Sesshoumaru – Kagome segure o candelabro para mim.

Kagome obedeceu, e Sesshoumaru se pos a ler:

_Em quanto meu marido construía a passagem secreta, perguntou-me, como ela deveria ser ativada, a principio pensei em uma passagem engenhosa, que fosse ativada quando certo livro fosse puxado, mas depois pensei melhor. Quem teria tempo para puxar certo livro, em um momento de pânico com cabeças voadoras atrás de você?_

_Ela tem razão. – disse Kagome.

Sesshoumaru concordou, e voltou a ler:

_Desta forma, optei por uma passagem mais simples, na qual basta empurrar, um dos lados da estante, __e ela irar girar._

_EMPURRAR? – berrou Inuyasha que já havia jogado pelo menos duas dúzias de livros no chão.

_Bom... Você tem que lembrar que não estamos em um filme. – Kagome sorriu amarelo, enquanto um emburrado Inuyasha descia das escadas.

_Saiam, da frente então. – falou Sesshoumaru passando a frente dos dois.

Quando Inuyasha afastou-se, Sesshoumaru empurrou uma das pontas da estante, e como Nina Wecoby, havia dito, a estante girou, mais lá dentro estava muito escuro para se ver algo.

_Kagome, me de aqui o candelabro. – Pediu Sesshoumaru, e sem reclamar Kagome entregou.

Sesshoumaru estendeu o braço segurando o candelabro, iluminando a sala seguinte, um cômodo repleto de tenebrosos caixões.

_Jesus, Maria e José! – espantou-se Kagome fazendo repetidas vezes, o sinal da cruz, depois começou a rezar – Pai nosso, que estás no céu, santificado seja vosso nome...

_Não sabia que era católica. – comentou Inuyasha.

_Eu também não! – ela respondeu rapidamente.

_Venham logo! – chamou Sesshoumaru que já havia entrado.

_Eu não entro ai nem amarrada! – exclamou Kagome.

_Certo – concordou Inuyasha seguindo Sesshoumaru – Fique ai com as cabeças, talvez elas ganhem vida de novo!

Kagome arregalou os olhos – Me esperem! – gritou correndo atrás deles.

A sala era relativamente grande, de cor cinzenta, com vários candelabros nas paredes, e diversos caixões espalhados por toda sua extensão.

_Ai... – Kagome estremeceu – Onde foi mesmo que eu parei?

_Em que? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

_Na oração.

_Será que o Shippou esta dentro de um desses caixões? – perguntou Inuyasha mudando de assunto e batendo com as juntas dos dedos na tampa de um dos caixões.

_Pai do céu! – espantou-se Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se em cima de um dos caixões, colocou o candelabro ao seu lado e abriu o caderno.

_Um fato curioso: Uma sala repleta de caixões._

_No entanto eu não pensei em uma coisa, e só me dei conta disso quando a passagem já estava pronta, é que a sala ao lado é um tanto quanto sinistra. É onde guardamos a coleção de caixões de minha falecida mamãe, digamos que ela tinha um gosto um tanto quanto excêntrico._

_Excêntrico, bizarro e apavorante! – interrompeu uma apavorada Kagome.

_Ao menos sabemos que a loucura era de família. – falou Inuyasha abrindo um dos caixões – Olhe este aqui está repleto de chapeis. – falou.

_Que doidice. – Kagome atreveu-se a se aproximar colocou um chapéu de cor lilás e repleto de plumas na cabeça. – Como fiquei?

_Parece uma daquelas velhas feias, de antigamente – um chapéu foi atirado em seu rosto.

_Grosseiro! – falou emburrada.

_Eu disse a verdade.

A expressão de Kagome suavizou-se, ela olhou para o caixão repleto de chapéus – É estranho guardar chapeis em um caixão. – comentou.

_Será que já havia sanatórios naquela época? – perguntou indo ver outro caixão.

_Talvez. – Kagome o seguiu.

Mal Inuyasha abriu a tampa do segundo caixão e algo pulo para fora diretamente no rosto de Kagome, que caiu no chão por causa do susto.

_AAAAAAHHHHH – gritou ela exasperada – TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!

_Pare de gritar. – falou Sesshoumaru, pegando o que havia caído em cima de Kagome – Quer deixar a todos nós surdos?

_Ei, é o Shippou. – disse Inuyasha.

_Shippou? – Kagome ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos para ver o garotinho desmaiado, que Sesshoumaru sacudiu até acordar. – Shippou! Você está bem?

_KAGOMEEEEEEEE. – gritou ele livrando-se de Sesshoumaru e pulando em Kagome – Eu estava com medo e me escondi ai dentro, mais ai veio uma gritaria e eu desmaiei de susto! – explicou gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos.

_Ah... – gota.

_O que será que tem nos outros caixões? – perguntou Inuyasha.

_Não sei, não quero saber, e tenho raiva de quem sabe! – falaram Kagome e Shippou.

Sem dar atenção para os dois, Inuyasha abriu o terceiro caixão – Tem um cara aqui dentro.

TUM.

_Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

_Kagome e Shippou desmaiaram. – Inuyasha agaichou-se ao lado dos dois.

_Até que demoraram. – falou Sesshoumaru indo até o ultimo caixão que Inuyasha havia aberto – Inuyasha seu idiota!

_Ei! – protestou indo até Sesshoumaru.

_Não é "um cara" e sim uma estatua!

_Ah é? – Inuyasha aproximou-se da estatua agora iluminada pelas velas do candelabro – Oras como eu ia saber? – defendeu-se – Está escuro aqui, sabe?

_Ei acordem, é só uma estatua! – chamou Sesshoumaru empurrando levemente Kagome com o pé.

_Uma estatua? – repetiu despertando.

_Isso. – Sesshoumaru entregou uma das velas do candelabro a Kagome – Agora vamos.

_Ta bem. – Kagome pegou a vela – Ei Shippou! – chamou o sacudindo de leve – Vai acorde, era só uma estátua.

_O que? – murmurou abrindo os olhos – Uma estatua?

_É. – ela levantou-se. – Vamos ver?

Shippou hesitou – Vamos.

Cuidadosamente os dois se aproximaram, ali estava um homem feito de mármore, deitado no caixão.

_Isso é de dar medo. – comentou Shippou.

_É. – Kagome concordou. – Você não acha Inuyasha? – não houve resposta – Inuyasha? – e ao se virar, Kagome descobriu-se só juntamente com Shippou – Que grosseria! Abandonaram-nos aqui sozinhos, Shippou.

Shippou também se virou – É!

A vela apagou.

_Shippou! – ralhou Kagome retirando um isqueiro do bolso e acendendo a vela novamente. – Não tem graça!

_O que não tem graça? – piscou confuso.

A vela apagou-se novamente.

_S-shippou? – gaguejou no escuro – Por favor, me diz que foi você quem apagou a vela.

_N-não. – respondeu o amedrontado menino.

Kagome engoliu em seco, e acendeu a vela novamente. Ali atrás deles a estatua havia ser erguido, e apagado a vela novamente.

*.*.*.*

_Idiota! Você ouviu o que eu disse? – reclamou Sesshoumaru sentado em cima de um piano negro.

_O que? – Inuyasha que até então estava tocando a mesma tecla do piano, repetidas vezes, de forma tediosa deu atenção a Sesshoumaru – O que você disse?

Sesshoumaru rolou os olhos e releu o que havia lido momentos antes:

_O sétimo__ caso: A estátua da sala dos caixões._

_E é claro, que em uma sala tão tenebrosa, quanto à sala dos caixões, não poderia faltar algum caso sobrenatural._

_Naquela sala, guardado em um dos caixões, há uma estátua de mármore, que, suponho eu, não tenha muita apreciação por luz, já que toda vez que uma vela é acesa, ela ergue-se para apagá-la._

_Não é a estatua que acabamos de ver? – perguntou Inuyasha.

_Suponho que sim. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

_Eu não a vi se levantando para apagar as velas do seu candelabro. – Inuyasha olhou significativamente para o candelabro, entre ele e Sesshoumaru, agora com apenas duas velas.

_Muito menos eu.

_Leia mais. – pediu – Quero saber que outra sandice, inventou essa Nina Wecoby.

Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos para ler novamente, porém o livro foi arrancado brutalmente de suas mãos.

_Sesshoumaru pare de ler essa porcaria! – bradou Kagome.

_É! – Shippou apontou acusadoramente para ele – Toda vez que você lê isso, acontece algo ruim, comigo e com a Kagome!

_Vocês é que são muito medrosos. – falou Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru e eu estamos nessa casa há tanto tempo quanto vocês e não vimos nada de sobrenatural.

_E QUANTO AQUELA SALA CHEIA DE CAIXÕES LÁ ATRÁS? – berrou Kagome.

_Excentricidade. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente.

_Mais acontece que essa "excentricidade" se levanta e apaga a vela! – Shippou falou em tom sarcástico.

_O que quer dizer com isso Shippou? – Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Que queremos ir pra casa! – o garotinho bateu o pé firmemente no chão.

_Não podemos. – falou Sesshoumaru. – A tranca está programada para se destrancar apenas as 7h00min, ou seja, daqui há... – olhou o relógio – Três horas.

_E você não vai mais ler esse caderno! – Kagome apontou diretamente para Sesshoumaru – Por acaso querem matar a mim e ao Shippou do coração?

_Medrosos. – Inuyasha cuspiu a provocação.

_Não somos medrosos! – protestou Shippou – É que temos censo de perigo!

_Me de isto aqui Kagome. – Sesshoumaru tomou o caderno das mãos de Kagome e o abriu.

_Sesshoumaru me devolve! – e quando ela tentou pegar de novo Sesshoumaru a afastou com o pé.

_Irei provar a vocês, que estão apenas imaginando coisas. – E começou a ler:

_Mais me sinto obrigada e ressaltar, um pequeno fato sobre a estátua de mármore, da sala dos caixões:_

Kagome e Shippou, rapidamente se agacharam e protegeram as cabeças, temendo o que viria a seguir.

_Ela jamais machucou alguém. Vez ou outra, muda de __caixão. Mais machucar alguém, nunca._

Fechou o caderno.

_Viram? – Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não aconteceu nada!

_Golpe de sorte. – responde Shippou.

_Então o Sesshoumaru pode ler de novo e...

_NÃO! – berraram.

_Chega disso. – pronunciou-se Sesshoumaru colocando-se de pé – Inuyasha, temos menos de três horas e ainda não vimos nem metade da casa!

_Certo. – Inuyasha se levantou e pegou o candelabro – Só pare de reclamar.

Os dois saíram da sala, Kagome e Shippou ficaram ali, parados em meio ao breu, nem um dos dois tinha coragem de se mexer. Iniciou-se uma conversa entre sussurros:

_Kagome.

_O que?

_Devemos segui-los?

_É mais seguro... Eu acho.

_Certo... Onde está a vela?

_Vela?

_Você estava com uma... Lá atrás...

_Eu a deixei cair na fuga.

_E quanto ao seu isqueiro? Eu vi que você tinha um lá atrás.

_Certo. – E do bolso Kagome retirou seu isqueiro, a precária e tênue luz do mesmo iluminou os olhos de ambos.

_Será que tem alguma vela aqui?

Kagome girou-nos próprios calcanhares e forçou sua vista, a procura de ou candelabro ou vela, qualquer que fosse. – Acho que tem uns candelabros nas paredes. – Respondeu após alguns momentos quando identificou uma sombra na escuridão, sem largar a mão de Shippou caminhou até lá.

Como o candelabro mais próximo estava preso à parede, Kagome optou por pegar apenas uma vela, e a acendeu.

_Vamos... – Sussurrou Shippou um tanto amedrontado – Antes que...

O piano começou a tocar, Shippou e Kagome não se atreveram a olhar para trás para ver, apenas saíram correndo.

_Droga! – praguejou Kagome enquanto corriam pelo largo corredor, a vela apagou-se, ela voltou a falar – Sesshoumaru deve estar lendo aquele caderno de novo!

Só pararam de correr, quando ouviram as vozes de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, vindas de uma sala com a porta entre aberta.

_Devem ter se pedido no escuro, de novo. – falou a voz de Sesshoumaru.

_Então é fácil acha-los. – falou a voz de Inuyasha – É só seguir os gritos.

_Oras seu... – resmungou Kagome com os dentes trincados.

_De qualquer forma. – Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa – É melhor esperarmos amanhecer, com a luz do sol, poderemos procurá-los melhor.

_Enquanto isso, porque não lê o caderno novamente? – Kagome e Shippou arregalaram os olhos.

_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO – berrou Kagome abrindo a porta em um solavanco ao mesmo tempo em que Shippou saltava sobre Sesshoumaru para arrancar-lhe o caderno das mãos.

_Ah, então vocês estão ai. – Inuyasha estava sentado sobre um antigo e empoeirado sofá, coberto por uma manta de proteção.

_Sesshoumaru! – exclamou num tom que julgou assustador, agarrado a blusa amarela de Sesshoumaru – Você leu o caderno de novo não foi? – o sacudiu.

_Porque estão dizendo isso? – Inuyasha se fez de desentendido.

_Cara de pau! – resmungou Kagome largando Sesshoumaru.

_Porque o piano tava tocando sozinho! – Shippou falou desesperado.

_Que musica? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

_E o que isso importa? – Kagome quase arrancou os cabelos – Estamos dizendo que não havia **ninguém** tocando o piano!

_Mesmo que estivesse. – Inuyasha argumentou – Vocês não podem culpar o fato de Sesshoumaru ler ou não o caderno, porque vocês já estavam gritando antes mesmo de termos encontrado o caderno.

Shippou e Kagome não tinham respostas para aquilo.

_Então, já que concordamos que o caderno não tem culpa da covardia de vocês dois, porque não terminamos de ler de uma vez e...

_Ei! – Shippou protestou abraçando o caderno fortemente contra o corpo – Nós não somos covardes!

_E não concordamos em nada! – protestou Kagome.

_Sabe Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru recostou-se a uma cadeira antiga, coberta por uma manta de proteção empoeirada – Por um momento pensei que você tinha um cérebro nesse seu cabeção.

_Quando você pensou isso? – escandalizou-se Kagome.

_Eu tenho cérebro! – ninguém o ouviu.

_Eu sou só uma criancinha, mais mesmo assim, nunca imaginei o Inuyasha com um cérebro. – falou Shippou, o caderno esquecido em suas mãos.

_Shippou seu pequeno...

_Talvez ele até tenha. – Kagome interrompeu Inuyasha – O caso é que não usa.

Foi à gota D'água. Inuyasha explodiu.

_Se eu tenho ou não um cérebro, não é o assunto que estamos discutindo!

_Não? – Shippou perguntou inocentemente.

_Não!

_Então qual é? – perguntou Kagome, que também havia perdido a linha da conversa.

Inuyasha bateu na própria testa antes de responder:

_O caderno!

_Ah. – falaram os três, até mesmo Sesshoumaru havia se esquecido.

_Então, o que faremos com ele? – perguntou Kagome.

_Queimar! – sugeriu Shippou de forma animada.

_Sim! – Kagome concordou de prontidão.

_Não! – Veio o rápido protesto de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

_O que sugerem então, sabichões? – perguntou Kagome, enquanto Shippou fazia beicinho.

_Ler o final do caderno, é claro. – respondeu Inuyasha.

_Exato. – concordou Sesshoumaru.

_Não! – foi à vez de Kagome e Shippou mostrarem sua rapidez para responder.

_Queimar é que não vamos! – exclamou Inuyasha.

_E muito menos ler! – Kagome respondeu a altura.

_Parem de discutir, vocês dois. – interveio Sesshoumaru – Ou ficaremos assim até o dia raiar!

"Isso não seria tão mau" – raciocinou Shippou – "Se a Kagome continuar os distraindo, discutindo com eles, não vão ler o caderno!".

_Sesshoumaru tem razão. – Kagome concordou em um suspiro, inconscientemente acabando com os planos de Shippou – E se fizéssemos uma votação?

_Certo. – concordaram Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, sem pensarem em qual seria o resultado desta votação.

_Muito bem. – Kagome fez som de limpar a garganta – Aqueles que são a favor, de queimar ou dar qualquer outro fim qualquer, contanto que suma com esse caderno, levante a mão. – em seguida ela levantou a mão, juntamente com Shippou – E aqueles que são a favor de cometer a idiotice de lê-lo... – Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru fuzilaram Kagome com o olhar – Levantem a mão. – ambos levantaram. – Certo... Temos um empate aqui... E agora?

_Eu respondo! – disse Inuyasha – E agora à gente ler! – ele puxou o caderno das mãos de Shippou, mais o garotinho não soltou – Solte pirralho!

_Nada disso Inuyasha! – Kagome arrancou o caderno das mãos de Inuyasha e Shippou – Eu sugiro um acordo.

_Estamos ouvindo. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

_Quanto tempo falta para a tranca destrancar Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Kagome.

Sesshoumaru espiou o relógio – Duas horas e vinte minutos.

Kagome olhou por uma imunda janela, para o céu, estava ficando mais claro, mais o sol ainda não havia nascido então começou a falar – Você e o Inuyasha não vão ler o caderno, até que a tranca se destranque e eu e Shippou estejamos fora desta casa e em segurança.

_E teremos de esperar mais de uma hora? – Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha – Não acho justo.

_É justo sim! – exclamou Shippou.

_Melhor esperarem mais esse tempo para lerem do que... – ela aproximou o caderno do candelabro abandonado na mesa – Eu queimar o caderno e vocês nunca lerem.

_De acordo. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

_Que bom que nós nos entendemos. – Kagome sorriu – Então vocês prometem?

_Prometemos. – disseram juntos, Kagome e Shippou apenas não viram, os dedos cruzados nas costas de ambos.

Foi-se ouvido um som de janela sendo sacudida, era Shippou.

_Que está fazendo Shippou? – Kagome rodeou a mesa para alcançar Shippou.

_Se não podemos sair pela porta, talvez possamos pela janela!

_Grande Idéia Shippou!

_Mais está trancada. – suspirou o menino.

_Acho que as do segundo andar estão abertas.

_Mais é muito alto para se pular. – argumentou.

_Verdade... – Kagome pensou um pouco, olhou para o caderno – Podemos usar isso aqui para quebrar a janela e... – o caderno foi tirado de suas mãos.

_Vocês não vão fugir. – disse Sesshoumaru com o caderno na mão.

_Sesshoumaru, você é uma pessoa, muito, muito, mau! – falou Shippou de olhos cerrados.

_Obrigado. – colocou o caderno sobre a mesinha e sentou-se novamente – Eu tento.

Kagome bufou, e cruzou os braços – E agora? Quanto tempo falta?

_Cinco minutos menos, do que da ultima vez que você perguntou. – respondeu Inuyasha, que agora estava deitado no sofá com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, seu estomago roncou – Ei, o que vocês dois fizeram com aquela cesta de piqueniques?

_Esquecemos na sala de jantar. – responderam.

_Maldição!

_Porque você não vai lá pegar? – sugeriu Sesshoumaru – Eu não como nada desde o almoço.

_Eu não sei onde é a sala de jantar! – respondeu – Essa casa velha parece um labirinto!

_Imbecil.

_E você idiota? Sabe onde fica a sala de jantar? – Sesshoumaru não respondeu – Eu sabia! – e virou a cabeça.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, e pegou a mão de Shippou e a vela que havia trazido – Vamos Shippou.

_Aonde?

_Como o Inuyasha disse, essa casa é um labirinto, e vamos demorar algum tempo para achar a porta pela qual entramos. E quando forem sete horas, eu quero ser a primeira da fila.

Porta aberta.

Porta fechada.

Kagome e Shippou haviam ido.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se entre olharam.

_Você cruzou os dedos? – Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a falar.

Inuyasha sorrio travesso – Como quando éramos crianças.

_Vamos ler a ultima parte então. – ele pegou o caderno de cima da mesa – Faltam apenas mais duas páginas.

_Tem pouca folha esse caderno, não acha?

Sesshoumaru concordou, abriu o caderno:

_O __nono caso: Ratos, no sótão._

_E agora, há apenas mais dois pequenos fatos que eu gostaria de relatar. O primeiro não é assim tão importante, é que durante a noite, eu escudo alguns barulhos __no sótão, mais meu marido e meu filho mais velho, Liel Wecoby, já me disseram, que são apenas ratos._

_Em fim, algo em que se possa acreditar. – interrompeu Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru virou a página, agora só restavam às costas da algumas poucas folhas, e por fim a ultima folha.

_O __décimo caso: O quadro._

_Foi um fim de__ noite terrível aquela, começou as exatas 5h00mn com o quadro se movendo, era o quadro preferido de minha filha caçula Annita, um navio navegando em alto mar, depois água começou a escorrer do quadro, e quando nos demos conta a água vinha de todas as janelas, toda a casa encheu-se de água. Por sorte, Miguel tirou a todos nós a tempo. A casa foi engolida pelo solo._

_De todos os absurdos, esse ai é o maior! – interrompeu Inuyasha – A casa não foi engolida pelo solo! Ela está aqui!

_Não sei o que teria acontecido com nós, caso não tivéssemos saído da casa a tempo. Não sei ao certo ficamos ali olhando para o espaço vazio onde anteriormente ficava nossa casa, enquanto Annita chorava assustada, nos braços de Miguel. Mais__ eu estimo que tenham sido cerca de uma hora. Quando a casa voltou a emergir. Mesmo com meus protestos Miguel entrou na casa, Liel e Pablo, o seguiram, eu fiquei do lado de fora com Annita e Bruna. Quando voltaram, eles disseram que a casa estava em ordem, nem molhada estava. De qualquer formar, eu não queria correr aquele risco novamente, e antes do por do sol, já não moraremos aqui, mesmo que Miguel tenha dito para não levar-mos nada mais do que nossas roupas, eu suponho que ele tenha medo de que não seja só a casa a estar assombrada, mais os objetos também. É claro, antes eu escrevi esse caderno, para alertar sobre os perigos da mansão Wecoby, a futuros possíveis curiosos, que entrem aqui. _

Sesshoumaru fechou o caderno.

_É só? – perguntou Inuyasha.

_Só.

_É um bando de baboseiras! – mais quando se colocou de pé, acabou por molha-los – Mais o que...?

O chão estava inundado, e o volume de água estava subindo com velocidade, o quadro atrás de Inuyasha movia-se. E das janelas escorria grandes quantidades de água.

_Droga! – praguejou Sesshoumaru colocando-se de pé – Parece que nossa amiga a querida Sra. Wecoby, não era tão insana assim!

_Sesshoumaru seu grande imbecil! – xingou Inuyasha – Como você não sentiu seus pés molhados?

_Não temos tempo para discutir agora Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta – Temos que sair daqui!

E os dois saíram correndo, a água lhe batia na altura do joelho, e seu nível subia cada vez mais, atrapalhando a corrida de ambos.

_Mais o que está acontecendo? – ouviram a voz de Shippou.

Estantes depois ao dobrarem um corredor, o encontraram pendurado no ombro de Kagome, está ultima lançou-lhes um olhar mortal, seu dedo apontou ameaçadoramente.

_Vocês! – exclamou furiosa – Disseram que só iriam ler o caderno quando Shippou e eu estivéssemos em segurança!

_Não temos tempo para discutir agora! – Inuyasha repetiu as palavras de Sesshoumaru, jogando Kagome por cima do ombro.

Com o impacto Shippou acabou por sair voando, e foi apanhado em pleno ar por Sesshoumaru, que lhe agarrou o colarinho de sua camisa verde. O enforcando.

_Sesshoumaru! – do ombro de Inuyasha Kagome se agitou – Sesshoumaru você está enforcando o Shippou!

_Aquiete-se Kagome! – falou Inuyasha.

_Mais o Shippou! – repetiu agitada – Ele está ficando roxo!

Dobraram a esquerda.

_Sesshoumaru você vai matá-lo!

Seguiram em frente.

_Me escute!

Eles finalmente acharam a porta, ainda estava trancada.

_Maldição! – praguejou em alto e bom som, colocando Kagome no chão, a água agora batia poucos dedos abaixo dos seios da garota. Ele deu uma investida contra a porta, a qual estremeceu, mais continuou ali no lugar. A água subindo. Outra investida. Nada.

_Kagome tome o Shippou. – Sesshoumaru jogou Shippou que caiu diretamente nos braços de Kagome.

Juntos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha investiram contra a porta, ela veio a baixo. Literalmente.

Uma onda gigantesca de água os levou para fora da mansão, os quatro foram estirados no chão, completamente ensopados, Kagome estava inconsciente, ninguém percebeu.

_Vocês são dois mentirosos! – gritou o furioso o pequeno Shippou – Poderiam ter nos matado!

Inuyasha sentou-se, retirando água do ouvido – O que você disse pirralho?

_Eu disse que vocês são dois mentirosos!

Repetiu, Sesshoumaru sentou-se no chão, os cabelos loiros claros, quase brancos, estavam grudados em sua face por sobre seus olhos.

_Porque tem tanta certeza, de que nós lemos o caderno? – perguntou.

Kagome colocou-se de quatro, tossindo toda a água para fora de seus pulmões.

_Isso responde a sua pergunta? ¬¬

_Meu Deus, nós poderíamos ter morrido!– Kagome colocou-se de joelhos e levou os cabelos escuros para trás. Ela olhou furiosa para os dois – Vocês prometeram! – atirou uma pedra contra a cabeça de Sesshoumaru – Que só iriam ler depois de Shippou e eu termos saído da casa! – outra pedra, agora na cabeça de Inuyasha.

_Pare com isso K... – Mais uma pedra. – Que droga, eu disse para p... – Teve de ser rápido em se esquivar, de outra pedra, que acabou acertando Sesshoumaru.

_Seus idiotas! – ela estava pronta para atirar outra pedra.

_Olhem! – gritou Shippou.

A casa estava afundando, como um navio naufragado.

_Rápido Inuyasha! – apressou Sesshoumaru, enquanto Kagome e Shippou corriam para dentro do carro – Tire uma foto!

Foi quando Inuyasha se deu conta – Eu a câmera esqueci lá dentro!

_Seu grande imbecil! – Sesshoumaru estava pronto para acertar um cascudo em Inuyasha.

Mais Inuyasha percebeu que as mãos de Sesshoumaru estavam vazias – Cadê o caderno? – Sesshoumaru olhou diretamente para a mansão. – Idiota!

_Não fique ai parado! – Bradou Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha se levantou – Talvez ainda der tempo de pegarmos!

Sesshoumaru colocou-se de pé, os dois estavam prontos para correr para dentro da mansão, quando duas pequenas mãozinhas os agarram pelas golas das camisas e os puxaram para o banco de trás do carro.

_Kagome, vai! Vai! Vai! – disse Shippou.

Kagome pisou fundo no acelerador e saiu cantando pneus.

_No dia seguinte._

_Alô, Sango? – Miroku disse ao telefone.

__Miroku? _– respondeu uma sonolenta voz – _O que você quer? Acabei de voltar de viajem e estou cansada._

_Eu sei – Uma pausa – Mais escute isso: Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru não conseguiram fazer a reportagem sobre a mansão Wecoby.

__E daí?_

_Você e Kohaku não gostariam de ser minhas testemunhas? – sorriu.

Fim.

_**Oi gente! Sei que não devem estar nada felizes comigo. Por causa da minha demora em postar "É só comigo", mais acontece que eu fiquei sem internet, por mais de um mês (O sorte ¬¬) e agora decidi col**__**ocar essa fic aqui, que demorou oito dias para escrever, como um pedido de desculpas. *reverencia* por favor, me perdoem pela demora.**_

_**Mas se vocês chegaram até aqui que tal uma review? Nem que seja pequenina? Eu garanto que não doe nadinha! ^^**_


End file.
